


Icing On The Cake

by Whirlwind



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cake, F/M, Time Canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: Sara accompanies her sister to a cake tasting for her wedding, where she encounters a stuffy British baker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since the episode with Rip making cakes on the Waverider, I couldn't help but wanna do an AU where he was a baker. So this happened. I've been wanting to write something with these two for awhile now, but haven't had the confidence to write them in a canon based fic yet (though I've had an idea for one that I really would love to do.) So yeah... on with the story then.

Sara let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against the exterior wall off the cake shop, waiting for her sister to show up. "Come on Laurel, where are you?" She muttered impatiently, glancing up at the clock across the street for the third time. As if somehow magically hearing her question, a text message suddenly popped up on the screen of her phone. _"Sorry, sis. Running a little late with work. Be there soon. Start without me."_   She momentarily frowned, then gave slight shrug. It was her sister's cake tasting, and if she wanted her to start without her, then who was she to argue. Not to mention, if she was being honest, she was getting rather hungry given the delicious aromas wafting out of the building beside her.

"You're late, Miss Lance." A British voice calls out from behind the counter as she enters the establishment. She was a bit caught of guard that he knew who she was, but quickly realizes that he must have mistaken her for her sister.

"Actually-" She starts, but quickly found herself being cut off. "When one makes an appointment, one should really be on time or at least notify the other party if they will be tardy." He informs her impatiently, as he comes around to the front of the store.

The blonde tries once more to explain, but is again interrupted as the man continues on with his rant, causing her eyebrow to twitch slightly in mild irritation. "Is a little common courtesy too much to ask?" He adds with a sigh and a dismissive shake of his head.

Alright, now she was getting annoyed. She strode straight up to him, causing him to take a step back in surprise, bumping into the edge of the counter. "Listen buddy," Sara started, poking him the chest for emphasis. "I don't know who you think you are, but first off, I'm not the bride, that would be my sister. And secondly, drop the attitude. I get it, we're a little late, sorry. No need to blow a gasket and take your customer's head off."

The Brit blinked in surprise at the petite blonde's forthright demeanor and it takes him a moment to regain his composure.

"My apologies. I'm Rip Hunter, owner of this establishment. And I just spent the morning dealing with an extremely unruly bridezilla, so to speak. So my patience is not at its best." He explains, rubbing his temples as he sits down in a nearby chair, then gestures to a 5 tier wedding cake sitting on a table in the back.

"Wow, you made that?" She asks in disbelief, eyes growing wide as she stepped closer to the elaborately designed creation to better examine it.

"Yes."

"What was the problem with it?" She asks, looking over her shoulder back at him.

"Apparently the color is off. She requested ecru, but tells me that the cake is _clearly_ eggshell in hue." He explained, annoyance seeping back into his tone at the memory.

She made a face.

"Seriously?"

"Very much so. And now she refuses to pay for it." He sighed.

Sara folded her arms over chest and circled the dessert in order to get a full 360 degree view of it.

"I get why you'd be pissed." She spoke. "You should let me talk some sense into her. Bet I can get her to change her mind."

Rip chuckled slightly at the suggestion. "Oh, I don't doubt it Miss Lance. I might just have to take you up on that offer." From what he had seen of her, he highly suspected very few would be a match for the feisty blonde.

"Anyway..." She starts, as she turned back around. "My sister said she would be here soon, and to start without her."

He leans back in his chair in surprise. "Really? Most brides tend to be, how should I put it... fastidious when it come to the cake. She must really trust you."

"Well, we have had similar tastes in things." She responds vaguely, and he can't help but think maybe she's alluding to something else, but decides better to just leave it alone.

"How about I bring you out something new I've been working on instead, while we wait for her?" He offers.

She shrugged and took a seat at the table. "That works."

After disappearing into the back of the shop, Rip returns moments later with a fork and plate containing a single slice of cake on it, and placed them down on to the table.

"It's a champagne flavored cake with buttercream frosting and a raspberry filling."

Sara picks up the fork and dives in, but says nothing as she tastes it.

"Well?" he asked curiously, oddly finding himself seeking her approval.

"It's _really_ good." She finally replied between a mouthful of cake.

Rip nods in pleased appreciation. "Good."

The comfortable silence of the moment was interrupted by the distinct noise of a stomach growling, particularly Rip's.

He coughs slightly, in a effort to cover it up, but the sound doesn't go unnoticed by the perceptive blonde. She raises an amused eyebrow at him. "Was that you're stomach?" She asked, her tone lightly teasing.

"No." Rip quickly tries to deny, but his stomach once again betrays him, causing Sara to laugh.

"You own a cake shop, how can you possibly be hungry?"

"I tend to get so absorbed in what I'm working on, that often forget to actually eat." He admits sheepishly as he rubs at the back of his neck.

She shakes her head and chuckles, then sticks her fork into the cake, pulling away a piece, and holds it out towards him. "Here, then have some." He quickly waves off her offer with his hand. "No, no. I'm fine. Besides, it's hardly professional." Sara rolls her eyes. "Come on, you're no good to anyone if you pass out from starvation."

"I wouldn't go that far..." He defends, but quickly realizes that even though they'd only just met, he could tell there was no arguing with her. Rip lets out a defeated sigh and shrugs in compliance. "Fine." He mutters, as Sara grins victoriously. He goes to reach for the fork she's holding, but is caught of guard when she instead shoves it into his mouth. Rip blinks in surprise before sliding the cake off the fork with his teeth and chewing it.

"Whoops. You have a bit of icing..." She informs him, miming where it would be on her own face so he can find it on his. He quickly rubs at the area indicated, but manages to somehow miss it entirely. She sighs and shakes her head. "No, here..." Sara leans forward across the table and rubs her thumb against the scruff of his beard where the frosting is. His eyes dart to her hand, then slowly make they're way up to her blue ones. She glances up to meet his gaze and something akin to a spark passes between them.

But just then, the sound of the bell jingling on the front door, causes the twosome to pull away from each other and for Rip to abruptly stand up as he turns towards the entrance.

"Sorry, I'm late." Laurel announces as she steps inside. She momentarily looks around and raises a curious eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?

Rip quickly shook his head and cleared his throat, trying his best suppress the blush threatening to tinge his cheeks, and to regain some semblance of professionalism. "No, it's fine. I was just about to bring out your tasting selection." He manages to hastily say, before fleeing back towards the kitchen.

Sara can't help but chuckle and shake her head.


End file.
